1. Technical Field
At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to image technologies, and more particularly, to an apparatus for generating a depth map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of image technologies have been used. A variety of kinds of electronic devices have been widely deployed. Most of electronic devices may perform image processing to display or generate images. For this, most of electronic devices may include a display device, an image capturing device, an image generating device, an image processing device, and the like.
Particularly, a “depth map” is one of image technologies being used in the recent industry. The depth map includes information associated with a distance between an object and an image generating device (e.g., a camera including an image sensor). The depth map may be used to generate a 3-dimensional (3D) image. The 3D image may be used to make movies, video games, and the like be more interesting.
In order to generate a depth map, various types of devices and methods are used. By way of an example, the depth map may be obtained by various methods, such as a method of observing a waveform of light reflected after light having a specific waveform is emitted to an object, a method of measuring time taken for light emitted to an object to return, and a method of obtaining stereo information through two or more cameras. However, in most of the methods for obtaining the depth map, an “additional” sensor or device is required, or “additional” image processing, such as image registration, is needed.
Therefore, although needs for electronic devices having high processing performance increase, as the size of each electronic device is gradually reduced, it is difficult to employ most of the methods for obtaining a depth map for “small” electronic devices being used in the recent industry. In other words, it is necessary to provide a method of obtaining a depth map by using a device or circuit that occupies a small area or bulk.